


Loneliness is better (than hurting you)

by ChibitaliaxHRE



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Loki and Kid Thor, Loki angst anyway, Odin's A+ Parenting, Oneshot, Will be Hurt/Comfort if I continue it, for now, should I continue this?, well sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibitaliaxHRE/pseuds/ChibitaliaxHRE
Summary: When they were young, Loki hurt Thor. It was an accident, but that hardly mattered to Loki.





	

     When they were young, Loki hurt Thor. It was an accident, but that hardly mattered to Loki.

     They had been play-fighting, wrestling a bit as children sometimes do. However, Thor was a few years older and larger in stature than his younger sibling. He was also far more physically active than Loki (who even at a young age had shown a preference for books over being outdoors), and got a bit rougher with his brother than the younger was able to handle.

     Thor had Loki in a chokehold, and Loki panicked. He couldn't find a way to release himself, and he was starting to have difficulty breathing. He clutched at his brother's arm near the wrist, in an attempt to either pry it from himself or to get his brother to understand that he was  _hurting Loki._

     Thor let go abruptly clutching his arm and howling. Loki fell to the ground, finally able to breathe, and quickly turned to see what was causing his brother to shout so loudly. His arm was covered in red and grey patches, with some areas near where Loki's fingers had held almost black. Loki had given him frostbite.

                      

* * *

 

     Loki stared blankly at his chamber wall. The palace healers had been able to reverse most of the damage to Thor's arm, leaving only minor scarring. Thor forgot about it quickly but the damage was done. Loki would never forget watching Odin's face fall when he told his father of what occurred. Loki would never forget how dull and defeated his father's voice had sounded when he told Loki of his true nature. And, perhaps worst of all, Loki would never forget the look of pain on Thor's face as he screamed.

     Loki was a Frost Giant. He was the boogeyman Asgardian parents used to frighten their children into behaving. He was a monster.

     Loki didn't play with Thor again after that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? Or leave it as is do you think? 
> 
> Also, I'm fully aware that Loki's powers here may not exactly like up witn the movie. Sorry 'bout that. I'm kinda opperating under the 'accidental magic happens out of fear' principle in this.


End file.
